Serpent and a Blade
by ReimielAngel
Summary: A weird and random story with totally oc champions. Please R&R. Rated T for swearing. Kat sat heavily on the bed beside Cass and gave her sister a bland look. "Cass, that really did happened."


Disclaimer: Bro, I don't own it so don't even.

**Serpent and a Blade**

"_Oh Moka…"_

"_Oh Tsukune…"_

"_Moka…"_

"_Tsukune…"_

Cassiopeia giggled as she turned to the next page of her Rosario Vampire manga. She had been engrossed with the manga all day long since she had yet to be summoned. She laid the book down on her bedside table and sighed. It was rare that the snake woman was ever summoned, though she did recall one summoner who took quite a liking to her. Yes, together with that summoner they won many a matches for the two weeks that she was used. And then nothing, no summons by anyone even the summoner who took a liking to her. If only she could remember who that summoner was.

Cass sighed again and realized that not being summoned was dampening her mood. Well not that it should. There were many other things she could be attending to, such as spying around and spreading gossip about those stupid Demacians…

A knock on her door resounded and pulled her from her musings. "Coming." She threw out as she slithered off her bed and to the door. Flicking out her tongue she recognized the scent and opened the door with a smile.

"Ah, Katarina. What a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked as she motioned for her elder sister to enter her room and looked around. Cass slithered to her bed and laid on the end while waiting for her sister to speak.

Finally settling her gaze upon her sister, Kat spoke. "Hello Cass." She said in an unusually low voice. Now that Cass really looked, her sister seemed a bit tired around the edges.

"Is anything wrong Kitten?" Cass asked with furrowed brows and reached out her hand to touch Katarina's face. Kat in turn, leaned in to the touch and sighed. _Oh no._ _Please don't tell me-_

No words were passed between the two until Kat opened her eyes and gave her sister a tired look. "I-I broke it off with Ashe."

"Oh Goddess! Kat, I'm so sorry." Two months ago, Kat had told Cass of her plans to bed and bring shame upon the beautiful Freljord Queen, but when she had unexpectedly fallen in love with Ashe not a week after, though she swore up and down that it was anything but love, Cass was the first to know.

Of course Cass knew, the two went perfect together in her opinion. And the way Kat would talk about the archer? The archer had changed something within Kat. She was less hostile and a bit more open, well at least when speaking to Cass and Ashe.

_And now it's over. What happens now? _Cass wondered vaguely if she should have a little "talk" with the Frost Archer for breaking her sister's heart.

Kat must have sensed her sister tense up. "It's not her fault Cass. I broke it off. It's all my fault. Everything is." Kat had buried her face in Cass's shoulder. Cass knew where this was going.

"Nothing is your fault. Not until you at least tell me what happened." Kat sniffed and sat up. After pulling herself together Kat went on to tell Cass about how General Swain and Talon were suspecting her allegiance had changed and pressing her to do things that were rude and well, quite unethical to prove her Noxian loyalty.

Sure Kat was a trained killer, but now after being with Ashe, she had her limits and they wanted to push them. No one knew of Kat and Ashe's relationship besides Cassiopeia. As much of a gossip Cass was, she knew what secrets should be and are to be kept. And now that she was being suspected as not loyal, things were about to get a bit hairy for Katarina. But Cass would stand by her side, no matter what her big sis chose. The Du Couteau stuck together. Cass wasn't the least bit concerned about what Kat might do….as long as she didn't try to get too friendly with the Demacians, Cass could care less.

It startled Cass a bit when Katarina grabbed her hands and gave her an endearing smile.

"Oh Cass." _What the fuck?_

"Er…Kat?" Cass started at her sister with wide eyes.

"Oh Cass." Kat smiled seductively.

"What the holy fuck Kat?" Cass tried to pry her hands out her of sisters vice like grip to no avail.

"Cass." She was starting to freak out now.

"Cass." Everything was going black.

"CASS."

"CASS WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Cassiopeia's eyes snapped open and stared into the flaring green orbs of her older sister who was shaking her shoulders roughly. Warily she tried to sit up only to feel a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She was in a hospital room ran by the Ionian healers.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" She hissed out in pain.

Katarina stared down at her sister and gently pushed her shoulders to lay her back down. "That little punk yordle Teemo laid out a bunch of shrooms in the Noxian corridor and you just had to step on all of them."

Kat raised a single brow as Cass winced at the memory of seeing the little troublemaker in Noxian territory and tried to intimidate in and ended up getting bombarded with shrooms.

Kat turned her back on her sister. "You would think a snake would be smart enough to go _around_ the shrooms, but not this one." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Cass rolled her eyes and stared at Kat's back with a pout. "And how am I supposed to see something invisible?"

Kat turned around and tapped her left eye, the one with the scar. Cass pursed her lips. The Du Couteau Eye, It wasn't something they talked about, at least not in the open. No one knew of the siblings extra abilities, Cass to see and see through virtually anything and Kat to have clear vision for up to two miles in detail. It was a family secret, one that went on for generations.

"Well I suppose you have a point. So when am I able to get out of this place?" Cass looked around in disdain and when her gaze found her sister again, Kat wore the same expression.

"Now, if you are up to the task…" Kat lifted a brow and gave a slightly mocking grin.

Cass narrowed her eyes and prepared to make a comeback-until she remembered her dream.

Kat was caught by surprise when her sister's face began turned a dark shade of pink and looked as if she was about to vomit. She was sure if she should move closer or step away. "Are you okay Cass?"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Cass pointed at Katarina and laughed, well as much a laugh as a snake could make, a grinding noise really.

Kat glared and stalked over to her bedridded sister. "What the hell is so funny?" She ground out angrily.

"I-I" Cass tried to get out the words around her giggles and snorts. "I had- I had a dream that you and Ashe were lovers and that she had broken up with you and you came to my room and was crying your little heart out." Cass let out a few more laughs until she realized that Kat wasn't laughing along. "Um…Kat?"

Kat sat heavily on the bed beside Cass and gave her sister a bland look. "Cass, that really did happened." Cass's face fell as the words registered in her mind while Kat realized that her sister might be suffering from memory lapse besides other mental issues.

"Oh…shit."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Author's Notes: Okay, I really don't know what the hell even happened in this story, it makes no sense whatsoever. So like…yeah. I just wanted to write a story about one of my fav League champions, Cass. And this story is what came out even though this is so not what I had in mind. I wonder what I should do with it. I ended up writing two more one shot thingies like this so… Is it okay? Does it suck? U decide. Please R&R. :) **


End file.
